starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
StarSeaSaga Wiki
It is the 30th Millenial Age, and humanity's legacy is coming to an end; Mankind stands upon the precipice, where once countless numbers stood, now only a handful remain; Reverred as gods or seen as mythic legend The Ancients The Order It is the 30th Millenia, and darkness threatens to consume the stars. For nearly four thousand years the Pantheon has ruled the cosmos as living gods, their power and position ensured by their peerless military and terrifying warmachines as well as their posession of rare and arcane technologies, remnants of an age all but forgotten by the teeming masses which lay spread across countless worlds. In this age of fearful awe and wonder, great wars rage across the frontiers of civilized space as alien invaders, vicious monsters and nightmare spectres hurl themselves against the mighty warfleets which patrol the far reaches of space and inexhaustible armies marching across blood soaked soil, and yet not all threats come from without. Within the sculpted halls and polished chambers, siditious whispers of greed and corruption threaten to topple worlds and consign untold billions to slavery or death as hidden agents of dark design skulk and plot, playing their intricate games of subderfuge and deceit with kings and commoners alike. To be alive in this age is to be one of the uncounted masses. To worship distant gods and obey oppressive regimes or suffer the cruelty of malicious and faceless foes. To seek ones fame and wealth by feeding upon the bones of those long dead and claiming their acheivements through carnage or currency. In the distant future of the 30th Millenia, the universe stands at the brink. The decline of the gods has begun, and soon, none shall remain to hinder the coming darkness. United Empire Theyre not so united, the peoples of this united empire. its more a gaggle of unruly imperial corporations ruled by insolent Houses. but their armies are strong, their economy is effecient. and their ships are powerful. i fear they may finally be the ones to unite, or dominate, the galaxy. theyll turn it into a shrine to the gods of commerce, a profane church with the emporer as its high priest The empire stands on a knife edge, from without the Rtaahi continue to push on the north eastern fringes of the empire, taking countless lives and costing untold billions of credits while from within the Noble Houses plot and scheme, conducting secret shadow wars from beneath the public awareness as plots unfold and paths towards the emperial throne grow in number. The Empire is strong, but with so many factions vying for control over its riches, how long before it collapses under the weight of its own arrogant corruption. The Kreet Domion Hidden behind the veil of the Uncharted Territories, the Kreet continue to expand in power, End War Another Age Exodus Abyss The Heroes of Laiost Laiost was the turning point in the war in heaven, before those bloody battles, the fallen had summoned their daemonic allies to aid in combat but had all but used them as foot soldiers or warrior beasts, burdened only with slaughter or distraction while the bulk of the fighting was done by the fallen themselves and their stolen remnants of ancient technology. but now, from beyond the realm of comprehension the fallen summoned great monolithic creatures and ravenous beasts, their formerly well known ships and weapons transformed into a twisted and vile double which spewed forth fire and lighting and challenged the sanity of all who stood against the rising tides. entire legions of slaves and soldiers were burned in the hideous hell fires in order to bring to life terrible living machines and in order to raise back from the death all those who fell as putrid monstrosities, mimicing life. and then they came, clad in shining armour and gilded in light, the great heroes raised by the hand of the autarch himself from amongst the ranks of the most devoute and loyal to fight the hellspawn, with weapons of living silver and armour of glimmering steel they strode the battlefield and smote the enemies of life with cold and definitive purpose, rousing the spirits of all those around them with beneficent prayers to the autarch and his glory. Sleith - The Herald The Twelve Fold Plot #''War, Wrath, Murder, Hatred, Destruction ''- Offer a sacrifice of blood and bone as a prelude to a grand offering of war (The Slaughter of Barradoc) #''Pestilience, Sloth, Decay, Famine, Rot, Death, Submission'' - #''Corruption, Uncleanliness, Gluttony, Drunkeness, Revelling'' - Bend the proud to kneel before the weight of their own depravity (The Fall of Kanarok) #''Lust, Fornication, Lasciviousness, Adultery, Sin'' - #''Fear, Hate, Terror, Pain, Suffering'' - Break the will of the strong against the malice of the cosmos (The Cleansing of Hakar-yet) #''Greed, Avarice, Sorcery, Idolatry, Emulation, Knowledge'' - Profane the ancient secrets horded beneath the lands (The Scouring of the Hgast) #''Pride - Vanity, Perfection, Beauty, Art'' - Lead the beautiful down the shatter path towards the waiting beast (The Pact of Tessinor) #''Envy - Anguish, Theft'' - #''Discord - Strife, Sedition, Heresy, Variance, Lies'' - # # # #The return of the Fallen and the Ascension of The Herald to Daemon Lord